Life as a Dream
by Ofi
Summary: "I think I was in love" "With Kunzite?" "how-?" "dreamed it V-Babe you should know that by now" I guess i should" Mina dreams of the past as it intwins with the futre *please R&R! i want to finish but need reviews*


Mina wearily falls into her bed. She's so tired, it has only been days since the defeat of Queen Metalia. Now all the memories of her past life are flooding back, but they are overwhelming. "Mina, honey? Are you feeling alright?" her mom asks from the other side of her closed door. "Yeah mom, I'm just tired." "Okay do you want me to let Artemis in? He's been scratching to be let in all day." "Sure. And mom?" "Yes darling?" "Thanks". Her mom opens the door just enough to let Artemis in, she's always been respectful of her daughters space and privacy, and now she could sense her daughter needed both. "She was always sneaking off to earth to see Endymion." She says to Artemis. "And I would always go after her. I made her promise not to go back so that I wouldn't tell the others who would just lecture. But it was no use, the very next day I would have to go back." Artemis opens one eye "You didn't enjoy it?" "Yes of course I enjoyed it, Earth was beautiful. But I never got to enjoy it fully because she always had me worried, now I worry about this time. It was so awful in my old life to see what she did to herself. Tears start to form in her eyes. "There, there" Artemis says curling up next to her, "There are some things that should be left in the past. Her death is one of them". "Some one once called her a bundle of curiosity for a princess" Mina blushes like she did when she first heard the comment so long ago, but it doesn't matter because Artemis is already asleep. "Kunzite…" she whispers to herself. "Why did you do this?" She yawns and falls into deep sleep.

"Found you! Princess!" Venus says catching up with Princess Serenity. "Are you running off to see the Prince again? It's dangerous for you to meet him just for fun!" "It's not just for fun!" Princess Serenity says starting to go red "You don't get it, Venus, because you've never fallen in love with anyone before! You don't understand my feelings!" Bunny accuses. "Princess!" Venus says getting mad. "Geez you don't know anything…" Venus follows Serenity to Earth, to take her back home. "Princess you're here again?! We have to go home!" Behind her some one laughs, not cruelly but a nice soft chuckle. "It must be hard having a bundle of curiosity for a Princess" Venus turn to face the speaker and finds herself face to face with Prince Endymion and one of his advisor friends. "Kunzite!" The Prince says. Venus turns deep scarlet, she always does when she's around Kunzite. "Venus?" Mercury calls; Venus uses this excuse and flees.

Mina's eyes open slowly, the first thing she sees is Artemis staring at her intently, His eyes look like full moons, "Did you sleep well?" he asks "Yes" "good because you're late for school" "ARTEMIS!!!", Mina accuses jumping out of her bed. She runs to school, dropping her books. "Oh no" she moans, "here I'll help you" some one says. A young man picks up her books and presents them to her. He looks strangely familiar "Thanks" she says half mindedly and starts running again. She arrives right when the bell rings. "There you are!" Bunny calls. "Hey for once I'm early and you're late!" the pigtailed girl says starting to laugh. She stops once she says Mina's face. "Are you okay V-babe?" "Yeah" Mina says forcing a smile. "Just didn't sleep good last night, I had another dream about our life. Except last nights was a repeat" "I know what you mean I have those all the time". 

Mina sits through class her mind someplace other than the paper in front of her. Holding her pencil she starts scribbling absentmindedly. When she looks at what she wrote one thing stands out in between all the doodles: Kunzite. 

"Mina are you sure you're alright?" Amy asks during lunch. "Yes I'm sure. Please stop worrying you guys." Lita hands her a sandwich. "Eat it" she commands "Hopefully food will bring you back to reality." A group of guy's walk past their table, the four girls can hear them whispering "I think Mina's hot!! Same with Lita and Amy, Bunny is too, but she already has a boyfriend." Amy blushes, and Lita sneaks a peek at the boys. "Hmm... You guys should go talk to them" Bunny advises. Mina doesn't pay attention, she's racking her brain on why she can't forget Kunzite. "MINA!!!" Lita shouts. "Huh?" Lita sighs "What is up with you?" Amy smiles "Give her a break Lita. She was like this in our life. Remember? Following Bunny around took up so much of her time she couldn't do a lot of things. She's probably having some flashback. Right?" Mina shakes her head yes, before venturing to ask a question "Do any of you remember any of us other than Bunny ever being in love?" They all go silent. "I remember Prince Endymion's four friends." Lita says slowly " I remember that they were very cute" Mina laughs with the rest of her friends. "It was only a dream" she tells herself. "But I have to tell them." "Hey guys you want to hear about my flash back?" The looks of relief on their faces are undeniable. "I had it once when we battled Queen Metalia. I go after Bunny down to earth. Bunny says I don't understand because I've never been in love. But I meet Kunzite… now I can't get him out of my head. But he's dead we had to kill him." Mina's eyes start to fill up with tears. "I can only remember talking to him once and he's dead" Bunny hugs her friend "I can ask Darien if he remembers anything. I promise I'll help you figure this out." "They would keep us company" Amy says suddenly "While we pretended not to know where you were while you were with Endymion. They made us laugh, but they started changing slowly. We didn't know it then but they were selling their souls" Later that day they all meet at Ray's temple to see if she remembers anything. "I just remember what Amy says they would keep us company" "That's okay. I'm going home now. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow!" Mina shouts running to catch the bus home. 

She tries to catch her breath on the seat when someone sits next to her, the guy from this morning when she dropped her books. "Remember me?" she asks with a laugh "Of course! Sorry but I never got the chance to thank you. So Thanks! By the way I'm Mina and you are?" The boy smiles "That's for me to know and for you to find out, Venus" "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!!!!!!!" The guy only gives his smile and walk out of the bus. 

"Hey Mom!" Mina calls when she walks into her house "Hello darling how was school?" "Great!" Her mom smiles it's good to hear her daughter happier, but there is still a note of sadness she can hear her trying to mask. Mina climbs into bed after dinner. No matter how bad her day was or how much she wants to get into bed, she always has dinner with her mom. She owes so much to her mom, raising her alone. "Night, Artemis." "Luna told me you have been wondering about Endymion's advisors." "No, well at least I'm trying to get over my dream" "Oh, Okay. Good night Mina" 

Venus sits on Earth, looking out at the ocean. She's going to have to get Princess Serenity soon, before she is missed on the Moon. "I thought I would find you here" Kunzite says sitting next to her. Venus only smiles, her eyes have a dreamy look. "There is one advantage of our two acquaintances going in the way of the gods." Venus gives him a stern look "And that would be?" "The god's have allowed us to meet." Venus blushes, and laughs softly "You wound me" Kunzite says but he's laughing too. "And you also amaze me, how does the Protector of Venus blushes a at a simple humans remark. Doesn't anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Venus is laughing even harder now "I… have… to … go … get the Princess" Venus manages between giggles. She stands up but Kunzite takes her hand pulling her back down. He gently presses his lips to her hand. "May she come back soon" "Why?" "You always follow"

Mina wakes up with a start. "Not again" she moans, but checking the time she realizes she still has an hour. "She never noticed how the men would look at her," Lita says to the others in a whisper. "When she would come back from chasing you she would always be blushing" Bunny and Amy listen to Lita's memory. When they see Mina coming, "I had another dream about him" she announces sullenly. "Mina this is starting to worry us" Luna says appearing out of nowhere "Have you told Artemis?" "Kind of" " Oh Mina, before I forget. Darien says all he can remember is Kunzite disappearing whenever I came" "It's okay. I have decided this is one of the things I will have to let in the past. I'm going to have to let these dreams keep coming, but I'm going to let him go." 

After school Mina runs into her mystery man again "Hey!" he says "Hey." "What's wrong?" he asks "Nothing." "Come on Venus you could never hide anything from me then what makes this time around any different?" "What do you mean? And will you please stop calling me Venus I have no idea what you are talking about!! Who are you anyway?" "You really want to know?" "YES!" "Meet me at Tokyo Tower tomorrow night at eight." He starts to walk away "I hope you sleep well," he adds.

Mina runs home stopping to tell her mom that she loves her. "Artemis we have to talk" Artemis immediately wakes up, "Yes?" "Was I ever in love in my old life? Better yet was I in love with someone from earth?" "Mina calm down. Explain to me why you want to know all this" "I keep dreaming about Kunzite, I think we may have been in love" "Mina…I...don't remember." "Are you sure?" "Why does this matter Kunzite is dead." "I know that okay! I just need to know!" 

"Princess Serenity, I fear every time you go down to earth." "Why Venus, Endymion protects me. Plus I know you're always around." "But Princess…" "Venus if I stop going to Earth you would have to stop too" "And my day would be content" "No it wouldn't, you wouldn't see Kunzite." "I don't care if I never see him again if you're safe, plus he is too bold" "Venus you're turning red" Serenity laughs. Venus averts her gaze when she looks back up Princess Serenity is gone. Mumbling to herself she goes after her down to earth. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come" Kunzite says. "I can't let her keep doing this. I feel this will be one of our last trips to earth" Venus hears Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. "How long have they been here?" "They came with the Princess." Venus looks up to the sky, the earth's blue covering is turning dark and menacing. 

Mina wakes up with a start; she knows what tomorrow night's dream will be. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion will both die, and so would she along with all the other scouts. Mina looks out side her window. Tokyo Tower even at this time of night is still bright; tomorrow she will find some answers… tomorrow. Scooting Artemis over, she falls back to sleep, free of memories of a sad past.


End file.
